1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical fixture mount and more specifically it relates to an electrical fixture mounting system which aids in quickly, easily, and safely connecting an electrical fixture to a junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Light fixtures are almost universally utilized within just about every room in most buildings throughout the world. Junction boxes are universally utilized as mounting points for light fixtures. Conventionally, a cross bar mount is first installed to the junction box. The light fixture is then hard-wired to the junction box connections by connecting wires from the light fixture to wires from the junction box. The light fixture is then attached to the junction box cross bar using bolts and then covered by a decorative cap.
This method, while reliable, is comparatively slow and difficult. An experienced person can install a new fixture in about 10-15 minutes and change an existing fixture in about 20 minutes. While this may not seem too time-intensive, a new and unique method and system has been formulated which significantly decreases the time required to install such a light fixture to a junction box. Additionally, many homeowners are intimidated by the idea of working with electrical connections and would prefer a simpler method for installing or changing out light fixtures.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved light fixture mounting system which aids in quickly, easily, and safely connecting a light fixture to a junction box.